Friday Night
by Courtneycat
Summary: Oneshot of what a friday night for Duncan and Courtney could bring, even though Courtney's body is in pain from to much dancing to a school project, will this stop their plans for the night?


Tonight was friday, and that was the day her parents always went on a bussiness trip for the whole weekend.

And with that time, she could have some alone time with Duncan without her them knowing.

But today was actually a bad time for stuff like that, cause Courtney had been dancing for a project on school, and the bones in her body hurt like hell. She almost couldn't walk without having pain in her body, but atleast it would be gone in a few days, a few days to late, cause then her parents would be back..

Courtney was sitting in the living room, watching tv, when she suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

''Coming!'' She yelled, as she tried to get herself up feeling the pain in her legs.

When she was half way to the door, it rang again.

''I said, im coming!'' She yelled again, getting pretty annoyed.

When she finally got to the door and opened it, Duncan was revealed in the door opening.

''Hey, babe. What's cracking?'' Then Courtney's face dropped ''omg, it was you standing out there? Why didn't you open the friggin door your self!''

Duncan just laughed while walking inside, ''why would I, you want me to break into your house.''

Courney just crossed her arms looking away from him ''oh haha, very funny.'' She said sarcastly.

''Well, what are we standing here for, let's head for the couch.'' He said picking up Courtney, with her almost screaming as he did.

''Damn that hurt, what's wrong Princess?'' He asked, his ears getting hurt from her scream.

''My body hurts from the friggin dancing at school, so don't touch me!''

''Okay, okay.. Take it easy.'' He said ''so what are you suggesting we do tonight then?''

''Watch a movie or two, like normal people do.. Not having sex everyday..'' She muttred as he layed her down on the couch.

''Then I'll get to choose what were gonna watch.'' He smirked looking over at Courtney.

''Agh, fine..'' She sighed, seeing Duncan getting of the couch to find a movie.

He took it in and it appeard to be a horror movie... Good thing he was sleeping over.

Half an hour into the movie, it was all scary and stuff, but just for Courtney.. Duncan was enjoying every part of it.

''How can you watch this? It's super horrid!'' She said, but seconds after screamed, closed her eyes and fell on Duncan wrapping her arms around him, her face burried into his chest.

''Oh come on Courtney, it's not that scary..'' She just layed in that position the rest of the movie, not even bothering to look up or at the movie.

''Hmm.. Princess, if you wante to cuddle this early why didn't you say it in the first place..'' Duncan said playfully, looking down at Courtney still hugging him.

''Agh, stop it Duncan, im not in the mood for your stupid jokes.'' She muttred into his shirt ''I just want to go to bed..''

''Well, if you want to do that before the cuddeling part..''

''Duncan!'' She almost yelled.

''Okay, fine. Im just bored.'' He innocently said, as if trying to make her give him a little action.

''What do you want Duncan, you know I almost can't move due to the pain in my body..''

''Well, this isn't hurting any of your body parts..'' He said, and before she knew it he had his lips on hers.

She didn't say anything at first, but when he moved his hands on certain areas on her body, she yelped in pain.

''What did I just tell you!'' She said, with a pretty peeved voice.

''Yeah yeah, not touching any of your body parts, but it ain't easy, have you seen yourself?'' Now Courtney really looked at him.

''And what is that supposed to mean?'' She questioned.

''That your hot as hell..'' He smirked at her, but all Courtney did was blush.

''You are such a perverted pig.'' She said right after.

''I know you like it.'' He smirked at her.

''God, your so immature.'' She said, leaning down pressing her lips against his and got started from where they left of.

A little after that, he did the same thing again, and got a mad screaming Courtney in his ear.

''Duncan, didn't I just tell you my body hurt!''

The End

_AN:_

_Haha, the main reason why I came up with this idea was that my body today hurt like hell, cause of dance practise x] Sooo, this just came to my mind, not long thought, but a little cute DxC oneshot, hope you enjoyed it :) _

_~Caroline 3_


End file.
